federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - June, 2380
This page chronicles posts #6561-6680 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2380. *CP - May, 2380 *CP - July, 2380 Earth Plots First Week With GWENI DAMAR ready to leave, QUESTA MUNROE and Gweni have a final get together. However, Questa is upset and explains she thinks she is infertile because she hasn’t conceived yet. She explains that once that happens her people only have a couple more years to live. Returning home, QUESTA is saddened by her new revelation. When SHAWN MUNROE gets back from work, he confronts her and she tells him the news. Relieved, Shawn explains she is not infertile but that he was wearing a condom to prevent conception. Somewhat relieved as well, Questa still tells him her people have a short life span as it is and she may not be around to see grandchildren. AMITY LIU is in Los Angeles to get some things for Hayden. While having lunch, she is run into by QWIN RITALL who is a new daddy and inquires about starting another business with his old partner. In the Una residence, CATHASACH UNA has been having some tough times at work (especially after the Tailha incident). He wants some peace/quiet and ends up upsetting Benjamin Wolfe-Una and Mylee Una, which gets KATAL UNA involved in a mini-confrontation. MIXIE BRIDGES is contacted back by a renegade clone of the Keevan Vorta’s. He is the seventh and fled the Gamma Quadrant four years previously. He grew up away from the Dominion and even had ‘parents.’ Jealous of the life she could have had, Mixie wishes to learn more about this clone. With spies everywhere, KEEVAN is aware of MIXIE’s contact with this other clone and confronts her about it. He threatens her to stop contact and no longer hide things from him. She agrees and they are briefly intimate before he stops and leaves, promoting the idea that he is always in control. Second Week Stressed at work CATHASACH UNA has some wind down bonding time with QWIN RITALL. Qwin offers a massage and then convinces his boss that they should go out for some beer! WAQAR LEON is trying to organize a way to get the Carsol Star of Life back from Tyreena and her naïve ways. He has enlisted the help of a merchant named BASTIAN WAY, who has agreed to get the star and blame its missing state on the Dominion. At the Academy, HEIDI THAY is excited to tell ANDRUS ELBRUNNE about her new discovery. The Federation has found a strange cryogenically frozen being that is half human and half something else. Discovered in the Gamma Quadrant it is being brought back for testing and she requests Andrus’ help. Keeping up now with her charity work, QUESTA MUNROE begins to organize a speech and has AVARIN INDUS (COLE HOFFMAN) read it over. That is when BARBARA MUNROE arrives and pushes her way into the conversation. She shoos Avarin away and begins to explain to Questa that they need to plan James’ 18th birthday which is on the first of July: they decide for Morocco! Shocked by some new news, KAI CEVDAK-ROSS returns home from her work to find LOROT ROSS has finished dinner. At dinner, she tells him she is pregnant, which concerns both of them and they need time to think about their next steps. SHAWN MUNROE comes home to find BARBARA and QUESTA chatting away, shocked and embarrassed at what the women are discussing he prompts them to separate as quickly as they can. AMITY LIU and QWIN have lunch to talk about opening another establishment in LA together. They decide that they are going to try and cheat the system and use holograms as employees so they won’t have to pay them! RAZI SEN is at the daycare to pick up Baylee and runs into KATAL UNA. There the mothers talk about Trill babies and confirm the invitation to the barbeque on the weekend. VYLIN finds herself increasingly tired and explains to ANDRUS about the weird dreams she has been having. Unsure how else to help her, he gives her a pillow and comforting words. In the Caribbean, AVARIN and ASHTA SAREX are having fun until he wipes out surfing and his nose starts to bleed. To cover up his Cardassian blood, Ashta cuts herself and the pair manage to avoid any problems. Finally cleared by the CDC, the cryogenic chamber is set to open. ANDRUS and HEIDI get excited at the idea of finding another species and continuing this investigation. While they wait, they start to talk about their pasts, and Andrus’ decision to have a child young. Heidi then confesses that when she a teen and dating Jack, that she decided to have an abortion. No one, aside from Jack knew, and Heidi feels some amount of guilt for the decision she made. AVARIN arrives to AMITY LIU’s home to reinstall the bugs back into her residence. They are civil with each other and he even reveals he has a daughter, in hopes she would agree to send her a doll. Amity agrees in hopes of continuing a friendship with the Glinn. Third Week Almost ready to leave and AMITY LIU is over visiting KATAL UNA before her birthday. They share some words about Amity’s trip, as well as Katal expressing that she wants to get a tummy tuck. Later that day, KATAL is exhausted from looking after the kids and naps. CATHASACH UNA returns home from work late and the couple get into an argument, resulting in Cath leaving the house! ANDRUS ELBRUNNE returns from work early when the cryogenic chambers malfunction and the unfreezing is delayed. Upon getting home, he sees VYLIN ANDICI is still sleeping in his bed. Worried for her and these ‘dreams’ he suggests she take some time off work. CATHASACH is back at the bars when he runs into drinking buddy and co-worker QWIN RITALL. Both drunk, the men get into a situation where Qwin hits on him, revealing he is gay, to the utter horror of Una! At the law office, VYLIN is visited by TYREENA BROOKE who is there to tell her about the missing Carsol star. Vy, however, slips into her dreams, taking Tyreena as a disobedient servant, going so far as smacking her in the face! KATAL, upset that Cath is gone out, contacts AMITY via subspace and expresses that she thinks Cath is having an affair. Nervous first time parents, LOROT ROSS and KAI CEVDAK-ROSS leave the obgyn, still in disbelief that Kai is pregnant. The two try and make due with promises that this will be ok. Out shopping, QUESTA MUNROE gets an unexpected visit from mJAMES MUNROE who is now on Earth. The mBoy is there to entice her back with him, but his presence has the unexpected effect of triggering her memories and her more primal self. Before anything got too out of control, however, AVARIN INDUS (COLE HOFFMAN) intercepts and helps Mrs. Munroe. Leaving the store, AVARIN tries to get her to the hospital, but QUESTA has other plans, using her abilities to will him before she snaps out of it and agrees to get help. That evening, CATHASACH returns home to find KATAL isn’t there. He seeks her out in the morning at the Liu house and they make up. Now preoccupied with mirror people, AVARIN has to cancel his plans with ASHTA SAREX. He warns her about a man who looks like James but has a scar. She notes this and promises that she will be understanding and careful. Back in the Terran sector, CORBAN MADDIX makes the time to visit with his daughter RAJA TARLICA on Earth. He tells her there is another mission soon and she asks to hitch a ride on the Fenrir when they go to DS9. He agrees in hopes of promoting better relations. Continuing to make up, CATHASACH and KATAL are intimate for the first time in awhile and even switch it up, using new methods ;)! Fourth Week Still reeling from her conversation with mJAMES MUNROE, QUESTA MUNROE evades AVARIN INDUS (COLE HOFFMAN) and seeks the boy out. Beamed to his ship, her primal self is unleashed, along with all her long forgotten memories. The two get hot and heavy and end up having some fun ;) Before he is about to leave for Cardassia, JAMES MUNROE approaches his father SHAWN MUNROE about making amends. They explain their sides and that nothing is personal before accepting their differences. mJAMES continues to make his moves, including his attempt to get rid of Avarin. Unfortunately he runs into ASHTA SAREX instead and is stabbed after an attempted rape. Continuing to have her dreams, VYLIN ANDICI has fallen asleep on her couch and is woken up by ANDRUS ELBRUNNE. She begins to get her realise confused which begins to concern him more and more before he brings her to the infirmary where Vylin collapses. mDAYIN LETHO is keeping himself busy on Earth working on a heist when he needs weapons. Hearing of a dealer near by he consults with QWIN RITALL who offers him the weapon for free for some lovin’ ;) On his way back to the ship, mDAYIN comes across the stabbed mJAMES. Worried, he fixes him up and vows to get revenge. In the Munroe house, QUESTA returns now with all her memories back. She remembers SHAWN, their marriage, the kids and her experiences in the mUni. For the first time in over a year the couple have a true intimate moment ;) Almost at his birthday, JAMES contacts ERON on Cardassia to ensure he has transportation. The two chat and catch up, James explaining he wants to be a citizen and has made the applications. Cardassia Plots First Week Upset at her father, CYDJA BERN leaves the residence once more to seek out DAYIN LETHO. Arriving to his place, she tells him what happened and he offers to take her out for pan (pizza) but they get sidetracked with making out behind the store! That weekend, KOHSII DARIN has the grand opening of her boutique SiiSii’s inviting anyone who wants to come. DURAS VENIK shows up with CHIANA T’KARMA and parties it up to Kohsii’s dismay. After walking Chiana home, DURAS runs into mKAI CEVDAK who was also in attendance at the opening, and walks her home too, seeing she is much like the Kai he fell for! Upon returning to SiiSii’s KOHSII has already cleaned up and is more distant, irritated at his behaviour. DURAS tries to help anyway but ends up leaving after taking out the garbage. The day after the opening, KOHSII is having much success. When closing she meets an unexpected visitor who happens to be her long lost (and thought dead brother), TOOLIN DARIN. With Tooling thought to have been killed in action in the Dominion War and Kohsii missing after the civil war, both through the other was gone and he found her when the store opened and was in the news. THREE S’HARIEN is out and about on Cardassia when she is greeted by the drunken mJAMES MUNROE. The Terran tries to proposition her, but gives up when she is non-reactive. In the Bern residence, ERON BERN is pleased to return home and see his new son, Celar Bern. He speaks with OZARA BERN and reads his son a bedtime story. Returning to the Damar summer house, KEHAL S’HARIEN has completed more meetings, explaining to THREE that Legate Damar will be secretly going to Earth in August after news Praetor T’Kassus has found schematics of the Scimitar used by previous Praetor Shinzon. He explains that it would be beneficial to have the Android B4 on their side. Three agrees and offers to help before she tells him of the incident with the Terran, enjoying the feeling of making her husband jealous. At her school, CYDJA runs into the most popular girl, EVELA GHENT in the bathroom. Evela is a year older and is amazed someone like Cyd has a boyfriend. She offers to make the girl popular too in exchange for access to Luste. KOHSII and TOOLIN have a bonding moment when Toolin is unable to sleep because of his post traumatic stress disorder invoked flashbacks. She mothers him, encouraging him to cry and let it out. He explains that he has lost everything, that his leg hurts and his job is unfulfilling. Kohsii reassures him that they are family and she will try and get him a job at the Cevdak’s. Second Week Hoping to convince RAYLON EVEK to let her friends in Luste, CYDJA BERN arrives to his place. The boy is hesitant but agrees to think on it. DAYIN LETHO then comes home, upset that Cyd is around Raylon and then asks her if they were a ‘couple-couple’ that included having sex. They agree to have the first time on the weekend. Back at SiiSii’s, DURAS VENIK is there to catch up with KOHSII DARIN, finding out that she was reunited with her long lost brother Toolin. He is more than happy for her and that she is back to her less grumpy self. TOOLIN DARIN then returns from his interview at the Cevdaks and informs KOHSII that he got the job. He inquires about her missing pinkie, but Kohsii reassures him is in the past. In the Bern residence, ERON BERN and OZARA BERN are having some family time before QUESTA calls. They ask CYDJA to look after CELAR BERN while they are gone. However, the baby won’t stop crying and she covers his mouth and nose with her hands, making the child pass out. Eron and Ozara see and rush the baby to the hospital, before Bern smacks Cydja for her disobedient behaviour, having reached his limit! CYDJA goes to her room and runs away, going back to RAYLON and DAYIN’s place. Raylon leaves because of work and Cydja stays with Dayin. From there things escalate and Cydja loses her virginity to Dayin, though the sex itself wasn’t as good as the foreplay ;) ERON and OZARA are at the hospital, pleased that CELAR is going to be fine. They chat about options, both not wishing to have Cydja in the house anymore and decide to place her in a boarding school. The next morning, Cydja has shown up at the Damar residence and doesn’t want to leave. GWENI DAMAR contacts ERON, explaining what is going on. Legate Bern informs her of the whole story and promises to pick Cydja up, if only because she is a safety hazard to the Damar children. Off Cardassia, mDAYIN LETHO and mJAMES MUNROE are en route to Earth. mJames has hopes of finding Questa and getting what is his! Out for the day, mKAI CEVDAK, runs into DURAS VENIK at the park while eating lunch. They chat some about the parks before he invites her back to his place ;) Third Week Finally able to get to the Damar’s, ERON BERN is there to pick up CYDJA BERN. But, instead of going home, he tells her that she will be placed into a boarding school called the Balatla Academy. She protests and almost sways him with her tears, but he stays strong and they leave for the Academy. DURAS VENIK and mKAI CEVDAK wake up beside each other after an intimate night ;) They have breakfast and chat about the future, while Duras finds himself getting more and more attached to the mirror version of his former fiancé. Excited, DURAS seeks out KOHSII DARIN on the weekend to tell her about everything. When she finds out he slept with mKai she lectures him about finding another woman to suit his needs, and Duras confesses his self-doubts. In the Damar summer house, THREE S’HARIEN is making plans to visit Earth in August. KEHAL S’HARIEN arrives back, only to be confronted by this plan. He refuses to let her go and exerts his authority by having some passionate fun ;) CYDJA’s first day at the Academy involves a preliminary psych evaluation performed by new character TALARA DEOR. She offers Cydja someone to talk to and the girl reveals that she has been having sexual intercourse, which greatly concerns the counsellor. A Dr. Esteri, the practicing psychologist at Balatla goes to speak with ERON about his daughter. He gets a new incite to the Bern household, as well as spotting problems with Legate-daughter relations. Interested in seeing KOSHII, mKAI arrives to SiiSii’s in hopes of getting another dress. Unfortunately, Kohsii is short with the woman, keeping their friendship at a distance. mKai leaves with the impression she wasn’t welcome back. mKAI then goes to the park to find DURAS who is performing his triple duties for his time with Kai. She inquires if there is something wrong with Kohsii and then makes plans for later. Also at SiiSii’s, TALARA arrives to pick up a dress from KOHSII for a function. The girls chat about the upper class, children and the military, before Talara takes her leave. Near the end of the week, CYDJA is now convinced that she is pregnant. Sneaking out of the Academy, she makes her way to DAYIN LETHO to explain to him. He is sceptical but assures her he has connections to deal with things either way. Cydja suggests marriage but their conversation is interrupted by RAYLON EVEK. The roommates get into a physical fight over Cydja before Dayin confesses his love for her and that his attention was genuine. Angered, Raylon walks out and Dayin is heartbroken that he has lost his best friend. At the Damar house, AMITY is now on Cardassia and is there to drop off HAYDEN LIU. CORAT DAMAR greets her and they manage to have a civil conversation centering on Cydja and Raylon’s behaviours. KOSHII is out in the park after a busy day and runs into mKAI. The woman get into a direct confrontation about Duras and who would be better for him! Fourth Week Upon discovering his friends were sleeping together, RAYLON EVEK finds his way to AMITY LIU. There, he drunkenly confesses to her everything that Cyd/Day had done, as well as letting his more violent prone behaviour come out. In the morning, CYDJA BERN returns to Balatla where she runs into a concerned TALARA DEOR. There the professor implores her to get a pregnancy test, which she does and discovers it is negative. In a seedy bar on Cardassian, KEHAL S’HARIEN hires the services of BASTIAN WAY to intercept the drop off of the Android named B4 to a Federation science base. He agrees for 300 bricks and a Klingon cloaking device. On a night shift, DURAS VENIK is paying the price for his philandering with mKAI CEVDAK. They have a conversation where she explains that Kohsii had confronted her in a not too nice why and she didn’t understand what she had done wrong. In Luste, RAYLON is shocked to find that the leak in the male bathroom is more than it seems and her and AMITY find a cavern underneath. While in the cave, they discover several items including a precious stone dagger and a mysterious arch which they remove for safe keeping. At Balatla, ERON BERN has arrived at the request of Dr. Esteri who informs him that CYDJA has something to tell him. She confesses she’s been having sex and the two proceed to air out some laundry. In the end, Bern allows her to come home after she offers the name of her boyfriend: Dayin. Dr. Esteri then takes the time to perform official business when he fires TALARA for her actions with Cydja. She is shocked and upset, but leaves without a fuss. Now with the Klingon cloak, KEHAL and BASTIAN make final arrangements for the mission. Bastian is curious for more information but Kehal offers his Romulan snobbery more than hospitality. During the weekend, KOHSII DARIN makes the time to see DURAS where he lives to apologize for her words to mKai. More feelings come out and he proposes marriage, which she accepts. At RAYLON’s place he and AMITY arrive with the found items before CYDJA arrives. There is a small argument before Raylon disappears having been sucked into the arch. KEHAL is back with THREE S’HARIEN and things in the summer house are awkward. Still, the couple has a tender-ish moment as they are intimate despite the silence ;) USS Fenrir Plots First Week Making good on their date plans, SARRAK LONGSTEAD arrives to NARYANNA U’ZOTTI’s quarters. He is invited in and they opt to stay there, sharing a Napean dish as well as information about each other. They make plans to meet at the gym where NARYANNA gets a Charlie horse in her leg. SARRAK is there to help, but there is some awkward tension between the two before heading to sickbay. CADENCE MADDIX finally gets to a counselling appointment with SARRAK, talking about a possible hypnosis technique to help with her sleeping, as well as her jealously-like issues, yet acceptance of, her husband’s philandering behaviour. After the session, SARRAK inquires with CADENCE about the mind-meld she experienced with Lorot Ross. She explains it worked then inquires about his experiences, discovering that he was involved with a prison inmate who pretended to love him! With this new information, SARRAK contacts LOROT ROSS, asking about the mind-meld and techniques in blocking memories. He suggests a Kal’Chut, a device used to learn mind-melding that will also slowly integrate painful memories back to the person to better cope. In the holodeck, CORBAN MADDIX and KESTRA STADI-BEWER are just finished the dinner part of their date. Instead of getting to other parts, Kestra starts asking about Maddix’s wife, causing his defences to go out and the date being cut short. Upset by the conversation with Kestra, CORBAN goes out and gets drunk, finding his way to MATTHEW HUNTER’s quarters. The Commander is appalled but supportive, and is shocked to learn the Captain wants to resign. In the morning, CORBAN returns home, where CADENCE is waiting. She explains to him about the sedatives, which provokes one of the biggest arguments in their marriage. Corban doesn’t understand her side and doesn’t want to deal with it, opting to leave, but is then stopped. Deciding to talk this through, he sits with her, though Cadence cannot manage to get through to him. Near the end of the argument, Cadence gives up, opting to let her husband leave if he wants to. It is then Corban starts to see things from her perspective (something novel in their relationship). He sees them as a family, and compares himself to his parents who were altogether unloving people. Feeling sorry and guilty, he apologizes in a tender moment and cries in front of her for the first time. To thank SARRAK for his help in the gym, NARYANNA goes to see him with some cake. They start to talk and more feelings come out and then pair kiss. They make plans to go on a date later in the week, yet the Napean must tread carefully because she already has one boyfriend. With this new development, NARYANNA goes to her boyfriend DEKE FORSYTHE and explains to him the situation. He is weary but agrees that until there are serious feelings they should just see what happens, albeit carefully. Second Week Taking his helmsmen up on her offer, CORBAN MADDIX arrives to KESTRA STADI-BEWER’s quarters and takes her swimming on the holodeck. Noting he is different, Kestra feels herself oddly drawn to him, confused about what she wants. Maddix admits he can’t be what she really wants him to be and she leaves, not wishing to make the situation more awkward. CADENCE MADDIX is in the sickbay again with stomach pains. NARYANNA U’ZOTTI finds out what the woman hasn’t been using the SWC and makes threats against having to go over Captain Maddix’s head for the woman’s overall wellbeing. Third Week Looking for some advice about dating, DEKE FORSYTHE goes to CORBAN in hopes that his less than monogamous ways would shed light on Naryanna’s culture. He explains it is different with women and the guy just needs to put his foot down. Fourth Week Having made up his mind, DEKE FORSYTHE has a conversation with NARYANNA U’ZOTTI about their relationship. He explains he wants their dating to be mutually exclusive and she agrees to only date him. With that choice in mind, NARYANNA and DEKE go to the gym where she tells SARRAK LONGSTEAD that she picks Deke. Tension ensures and Sarrak encourages her to make the decision herself and not let others dictate her life. Having made her choice, DEKE and NARYANNA go back to his place to talk things over. One thing leads to another and the newly established couple christen their attachment ;) Back to the gym, DEKE is working out when CADENCE MADDIX arrives to get her mind off things. The two get into a conversation where he reveals Naryanna picked him and Cadence confesses there was a bet on that too. Deke hurts himself training though and is helped back to his quarters. CADENCE then goes to NARYANNA in sickbay to tell her that ‘Dean’ was hurt, as well as to try and get more sedatives which Nary refuses. Worried for DEKE, NARYANNA goes to him on her break and fixes up his side. She reminds him that he is second officer and needs to always be in good health. Ready to leave for another mission, CORAN MADDIX is on Utopia Plentia to pick up RAJA TARLICA. Getting a surprise, he meets VIDIAL TARLICA, the girls mother. Maddix is drawn to her and in hopes of rekindling their previous ‘romance’ they share a very passionate moment in the lift en route to the Fenrir! ;) 14th Century Plots Second Week Waking up in an odd place, VYLIN ANDICI is shocked to see she is in a 14th century established. Thinking that this is some kind of hologram or themed hotel, she doesn’t worry too much until JEREMY BROOKE and his ‘servant’ TYREENA BROOKE sees the Lady’s odd behaviour and label her as mad. She is restrained and treated with leeches!! VYLIN awakes with leeches on her, yet tries to keep her cool. TYREENA arrives back and explains (as far as she knows) what is going on. Vylin has been married to Jeremy for ten years and took ill. There is something called ‘the demon stone’ that is known to be the gateway to hell, which Vylin apparently touched and her husband is keeping secret from the priests. Vylin discovers its pieces are in a lake and vows to try and find them. When finally ‘cured’ of her bad blood, VYLIN is visited by a priest. However, when things start to go wrong, Vylin is convinced that the priest has something to do with this whole delusion, though JEREMY and TYREENA do not believe her and once more put the woman in restraints. Third Week Waking up in the past again, VYLIN once more sees TYREENA as her servant and JEREMY BROOKE as her husband. She starts to think that her real life is just a dream, while her relationship with her ‘husband’ gets more intimate after a bath! Pandora Plots Third Week New ship, the Pandora, is Captained by BASTIAN WAY, who has recently finished stolen the star of Carsol. WAQAR LEON is very pleased with how everything went and even offers his services as a member of the crew. Bastian agrees, though he isn’t above tossing the man out the airlock should things not work out! Hebitian Plots Fourth Week Having emerged in a cave, RAYLON, AMITY and CYDJA attempt to get their bearings realizing they are no longer in a safe place. They start out, the girls getting some chatting time in before Raylon is knocked out with a dart. We find they are in the past, before the planet turned into a desert. This time was known as the Hebitian period. Amity is mistaken as the goddess Oralius because of her Asian eyes and Cydja is taken as being the reborn Oracle. They are taken back to the palace in the Klu’haa Kingdom to speak with the King, while Raylon is brought to a cell. Once in the palace AMITY is introduced to the young King Yintar who wants her help and advice about the plague sweeping through the kingdom. She is unable to share information but feels for the kings plight. #06 June, 2380 2380 #06 2380 #06